


Adventuring Companions

by Silex



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Human/Monster Romance, Monstergirl, Non-Human Genitalia, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: The mercenary band that Sister Erin, follower of the Silver Huntress, works for was hired to help defend the Elvin city of Llisarthelen from attack and along the way they picked up some extra muscle, Gnath the beastwoman. Though savage in appearance Gnath is quite fascinating and one evening while drinking at a tavern the beastwoman approaches Erin with an intriguing offer. Though she has her reservations at first, Erin can't help but be curious.





	Adventuring Companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



Sister Erin noticed that Gnath had slipped out of the tavern at some point, the beastwoman being quite conspicuous in her absence. A hulking creature, standing taller than any man, and towering over the majority of patrons in the tavern, the hyena-like Gnath should have been easy enough to spot. Hailing from south of the Sand Sea, human customs were strange to her and she had yet to consistently be able to discern between humans and elves save by scent, which had caused no end of trouble since the mercenary band the two of them were part of had been hired to help protect the elven city of Llisarthelen from the Cult of the Four Headed Hydra. The group had brought her on as some extra muscle, of which she had plenty, but it was her nose and ears that got her into trouble.

The beastwoman was far more curious than any being so brutish looking had the right to be. She was inquisitive and genuine and so far the elves had been more than gracious hosts, but there was likely to be an end to their patience.

Excusing herself from the company of a relatively young elf who had been talking to her about the merits of using iron vine over horn in composite bows, Erin made her way over to Quillian, who was supposed to have been keeping an eye on the beastwoman.

She pulled the sorcerer away from the pair of elves he was flirting with.

“Where’d she go?”

Quillian blinked down at her, confusion swirling in his molten gold colored eyes, “Who? The dog?”

That was his nickname for Gnath, an attempt to set himself apart from the beastwoman, as he wasn’t entirely human himself. According to him one of his distant ancestors was a unicorn, a pairing that the mere thought of was enough to make Erin shudder. It worked to explain his eyes and why he only had four fingers on each hand, but there were plenty of creatures far more likely than a unicorn to take a human as a mate.

“Yes, Gnath,” she rolled her eyes, “Who else would I be looking for?”

“She went out back with that bunch of swordsmen,” Quillian smiled, showing teeth that bore no resemblance to anything the descendant of a unicorn would have, unless that unicorn had a fondness for meat, “Stopped to pick up the knife-y sword thingy she uses.”

“I figured they could keep an eye on her while I…” he trailed off, turning his sharp-toothed smile to the elves sitting across from him.

The elves, similar enough looking that they might have been twins, nodded agreeably, though to some degree all elves, uniformly fair and willowy, looked similar enough to be related.

“Of course,” Erin fought back a biting remark about how it wasn’t Gnath that she was worried about. Since arriving at the elven city the beastwoman developed a taste for the odd, green spirit that was currently in fashion among the elves and had a tendency to over indulge. For her size she was a lightweight when it came to drinking and she’d already had two glasses that Erin had seen. The beastwoman wasn’t a belligerent drunk, to the contrary, she was quite gregarious and got increasingly so the more she drank. Unfortunately hers were a very physical people and she had a hard time remembering that elves were aloof and did not like being pushed around, slammed on the back or bulled into, even if it was considered part of what was considered a friendly greeting in Gnath’s tribe. It was far too easy to imagine Gnath getting into a fight with the elven swordsmen over some stupid misunderstanding, winning and getting the whole band into trouble over it.

Excusing herself from Quillian and his new friends, Erin contented herself with not warning him that twins weren’t an entirely matched set, something she knew would bother him.

Gnath had to know that elves didn’t fight friends, they recited poetry, talked about the moon and leaves and who knew what else, but they didn’t start brawls in back alleys behind taverns.

Exiting the tavern Erin went around back and was surprised that there was a fenced courtyard there, complete with a garden of statues in a small grove of aspen and birch trees, though she realized that she shouldn’t have been, given that this was an elven city. The only sign that the well-manicured garden was behind a tavern were the shards of broken pottery on the ground and badly a damaged table with a crude target painted on it propped up against two statues.

Roughly ten paces from the table stood Gnath in the middle of a group of bemused looking elves.

Gnath was always a sight, but in the middle of the elves, all dressed in flowing clothing and carrying immaculately polished weapons, some of which were drawn, she looked positively barbaric with her scruffy, sand colored fur and stiff, bristly mane adorned with brightly colored beads and feathers, as well as the garish colored robes she wore. Since arriving in Llisarthelen she had also added a number of green and white ribbons to her mane, twisted to resemble the hairstyle currently in fashion for women in the city, a gesture that had done little to endear her to the elves. It seemed that they thought she was mocking them in some way, rather than it being a genuine effort on her part to fit in.

Scoop-shaped ears on the top of the wide-muzzled head of a hyena swiveled and Gnath let out an excited ‘whoop’, causing the elves surrounding her to turn and stare.

Great, she’d been dragged into the fight as well, unless she could do something to diffuse the situation.

“Erin!” The beastwoman barked, “You can help.”

The fence wasn’t that high, with a running start she could jump it.

Erin took a few steps back in preparation, contemplated running back in to retrieve her bow, when one of the elves spoke up in an accent that was simultaneously nasally and flowing

“There’s a gate on the far side of the garden. You can come in that way,” he pointed past the table and statues.

Her initial shock wearing off Erin was able to see the situation for what it was, Gnath was trying to explain to the elves how she fought with the blade she carried. When Erin had first seen the twisting, branching blade Gnath used she had assumed that it was ceremonial or symbolic because there didn’t seem to be a safe way to wield it, or even a safe place to hold the mess of sharpened edges. Then she’d seen Gnath use it and decided that it took equal parts brute strength to throw it and skill not to cut oneself when swinging with it.

“Watch,” Gnath spoke loudly, sounding slightly drunk as she tried to hand the weapon to one of the elves, “Fingers here, but not here. All that’s sharp, that’s not.”

The elf passed the weapon back to her, shaking his head.

Erin paused to watch as Gnath swung at an imaginary opponent and began a hopping, shuffling dance as she tried to explain how she was fighting. Large, clawed paws thudded on the ground as she leapt back and forth, darting in with lightening quick strikes and dodging, shuffling to the side, waiting for an opening and striking again. The whole while her tail flicked back and forth, keeping her robes in constant motion. According to Gnath that was an important part of fighting, that if your opponent didn’t know how you were moving your legs and feet they’d have a harder time figuring out what you were doing.

All the while she narrated.

“You swing high, she leans back, arms up. To the side, in low. Cut and make her bleed. Hands drop and go for her throat. She’s desperate and bites, so you twist and she catches the blade, twist and pull and –” Gnath jerked her hand back and threw the blade with a practiced flick of her wrist. It whistled through the air and hit the table, one of its blades buried at least an inch in the wood.

“How do you get it back?” One of the elves asked with genuine confusion.

Gnath let out a series of sharp yips, laughter.

She grabbed the blade, barely looking to see which part she was taking it by and pulled it free. It would have taken Erin several minutes to figure out a safe place to grab it, and by the looks the elves were giving her the same was true for them. To Gnath it was second nature, like the elves and their swords or Erin’s bow.

It still didn’t make the weapon any less strange though.

An elf turned to Erin as she approached, “You have a very strange friend.”

“She is,” Erin agreed before turning to the beastwoman, “Gnath, what’s going on?”

“We were comparing weapons,” the elf that had spoken explained.

Several of the others laughed.

Gnath apparently wasn’t the only one who was drunk, except Gnath was the one most likely to sleep until noon if she didn’t get some rest.

“They were curious,” Gnath elaborated, “They said it looks like –”

She turned to the group of elves and one of them spoke up with a flowing stream of syllables in his own language.

“A ceremonial blade of the Druid Priests of Seyunlitli, I think the closes translation would be a flower knife, because it resembles the bloom of his sacred plant, the – ”

Another bunch of unpronounceable elven. Erin fought back a laugh of her own, the blade looked like a lot of things, but certainly not a flower.

“They didn’t think it was an actual weapon,” Gnath finished, lips pulling back to reveal a mouthful of enormous, sharp teeth in a smile. The expression wasn’t natural to her people, but she’d picked it up from being around humans and elves, “I said it was and they wanted to see. Suulnisi has an uncle in the order and wants to tell him about it.”

One of the elves, possibly Suulnisi nodded in agreement.

Catching on to what Erin wanted Gnath made a show of yawning loudly, “I should get to rest. Tomorrow we can talk more.”

She bid farewell to the elves and followed Erin into the tavern. They had rented rooms on the second floor, the most affordable accommodations they’d been able to find in the city.

Instead of going to her own room at the end of the hall Gnath followed Erin into hers and sat down on the floor, her muzzle wrinkling in a small smile, “You worry about me.”

“I was worried you were drunk,” Erin corrected.

Gnath snorted. In the small room Erin could smell the scent of anise coming off of her, a testament to how much she’d had.

“I can take care of myself,” Gnath ran her claws through the fur of her upper arm, smoothing it down and wiping away some imperceptible bit of dust.

“I know, I wasn’t trying to insult you or imply anything –” Erin stopped abruptly when she caught sight of the look that Gnath was giving her, “What’s so funny?”

“You remind me my older sister when she first met her husband, worrying he’d break or get stolen if she looked away.”

“Sister?” Erin wasn’t sure why, but it had never occurred to her that Gnath had a family.

“Yes,” Gnath gave a huffing sigh, “I thought she was being silly, so worried over a little boy who didn’t fight or go hunting, just wove and cooked.”

She held her paw up to emphasize how young she’d been at the time.

“I didn’t realize you had a family,” Erin said carefully, realizing that there was a great deal she didn’t know about Gnath.

“Everyone has a family,” Gnath laughed, “Or did you think I hatched from a rock, blade in hand?”

The beastwoman’s amusement went a long way towards lightening the mood, but Erin still wondered, “Is there anyone waiting back at your village for you?”

Gnath’s tail thumped against the floor, “My parents couldn’t afford husbands for two of us. I was the younger one so I’d get my sister’s if she died. It was fine by me, I’d get pups, but not have to worry about the messy parts.”

“That makes no sense to me,” Erin said, deciding that she didn’t want to know about how marriage worked for Gnath’s tribe. Honestly, the way it worked for most human cultures was part of the reason she’d joined the Cult of the Silver Huntress. It took a lot of worry out of things, “Except for the messy parts. That I think I can understand”

Gnath’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side, looking for a moment, very much like a dog that had heard some sound it couldn’t identify, “Right, I forget, you are a Sister. You don’t marry. An easy way to avoid those things.”

“We can marry, most of us do eventually,” Erin said quickly, not wanting Gnath to get the wrong idea, “We just can’t marry outside of the cult.”

Gnath had to think that over for a while, making Erin worry that she’d have to explain things that she didn’t want to. There was a reason that the followers of the Silver Huntress weren’t widely accepted despite their martial prowess.

“That makes sense,” Gnath said finally.

“It’s about being married in our duty and our devotion to each other in that duty. When two of us –” Erin started to explain before what the beastwoman said registered, “Wait, what?”

Gnath’s ears flicked with amusement, “My sister says that a husband is fun, but I don’t think I could lay with someone who wasn’t my equal. The trust means too much to me. What does your Huntress say about laying with a woman you’re not married to?”

“As long as you don’t already have a wife it’s fine. The Silver Huntress says that it’s important for Her followers to live unfettered lives. Why?”

It took her an embarrassingly long amount of time to understand what the beastwoman’s question actually meant.

“Wait,” Erin, looked at Gnath, “Do you mean…”

The beastwoman nodded enthusiastically, the feathers and ribbons in her mane rustling.

“You’re drunk,” Erin said, not sure if it she was so nervous because Gnath looked so little like a woman or because she looked so little like a human.

“Not too drunk to manage,” Gnath shrugged her way out of her robes without standing up, letting them fall in a pile on her lap, “Like I said, it’s about trust and I trust you won’t hurt me.”

Unsurprisingly the same sandy colored fur that covered her head and arms covered the rest of her body. There were darker spots across her shoulders and it was slightly lighter on her stomach, but she was as hairy as the animal that she resembled and as muscular as any man.

She motioned for Erin to come over and, after a moment’s hesitation, Erin did. It had been so long since she’d shared the company of another woman that even one as strange as Gnath had a certain appeal. Besides, she had come to admire Gnath’s skill as a warrior and loyalty to the odd little band of mercenaries that she’d joined.

On the other hand, Gnath was so masculine in both appearance and actions that it was uncomfortable for Erin, something that she didn’t dare say to the beastwoman. The one time she had seen Gnath truly angry was when someone mistook her for a man. It had taken the entirety of their group to hold her back while Quillian struggled to smooth things over.

Erin sat down next to the beastwoman, wondering how things would progress. She knew nothing about Gnath’s culture and the last thing she wanted to do was offend her.

Gnath sniffed, doglike, at her hair.

“You smell sweet,” the beastwoman laughed, “Not at all like clay.”

“Why would I smell like clay?” Erin wondered as Gnath’s hot breath tickled her neck.

“Your mane is red like clay. Until I saw you I’d never seen anyone with fur that color,” Gnath’s tongue darted out, brushing against her neck and flicking against her hair, “But the color stays.”

Erin wished that she could think of a way to return what she assumed was a compliment, but the beastwoman smelled of dog and anise thanks to all she’d been drinking.

“Fire here,” Gnath ran her thick fingers through Erin’s hair, “And here.”

She dropped her paw to run it over Erin’s chest.

Erin lifted her shirt to allow skin to skin contact and gasped at the feeling as the rough pads of Gnath’s paw brushed against her skin, claws carefully tracing across her breasts, circling her nipples.

She ran her own hands through Gnath’s fur, feeling the coarse hairs of her mane and reaching up to rub at the bases of her ears, trying to resist the urge to scratch at them like she would a friendly dog.

Gnath closed her eyes and huffed softly, continuing to caress Erin’s chest.

Her hair and breasts seemed to be of special interest to the beastwoman, not surprisingly since the texture of Gnath’s fur was so different than Erin’s hair and Gnath was practically flat chested, which, from what Erin had heard, was common to most breeds of beastfolk.

The beastwoman was surprisingly gentle with her ministrations, but also very attentive to Erin’s responses to her touch, picking up on what felt good by her sighs and gasps.

As Gnath paid attention to her chest, Erin brought one of her hands down to rub at herself through her pants.

The action wasn’t lost on Gnath, the beastwoman’s eyes darting downwards.

Erin unfastened her pants, revealing the neatly trimmed triangle of hair above her sex.

Gnath froze, breath escaping in a startled wheeze.

“Yes, I have…” Erin trailed off, the bad joke about not just having hair on her head completely leaving her mind at the sight of Gnath’s expression of abject horror.

“I don’t…” Gnath seemed equally at a loss for words, “Where…”

“What’s wrong?” For the life of her she couldn’t understand the beastwoman’s shock.

With a shaking paw Gnath reached down and carefully ran a single finger between Erin’s legs, feeling the heat there.

“Don’t you have…?” Gnath made some helpless gesture with her free paw, while she continued to carefully investigate between Erin’s legs, “You don’t stand the same so maybe it’s…”

“Gnath, what’s wrong?” Erin asked, torn between amusement and concern because of how genuinely upset Gnath seemed.

“Is it hidden by the fur? Or do you…”

So that’s what it was. Erin laughed and leaned back slightly, spreading her legs Gnath better access. It had never occurred to her that the positioning of things _down there_ would be different between their species.

“Here,” Erin gestured, wondering if perhaps there were places where Gnath was hairless. The fur on her belly was certainly thinner than that on the rest of her body. Maybe she was used to everything being exposed and visible.

Gnath’s expression went from shock to concern, “That little thing?”

She rubbed her finger against Erin’s clit, prompting a gasp.

The beastwoman’s ears straightened, “It is?”

She lifted her paw up and licked her fingers before resuming her investigation, one of her fingers sliding between Erin’s folds and gently probing.

“You smell and taste right,” Gnath said quietly, sounding like she was trying to reassure herself of something, “Very good. I just didn’t… How does it work?”

“Exactly like what you’re doing,” Erin reassured.

Gnath wiggled her fingers, “I’m not hurting you?”

“No, is that what you were afraid of?” Erin was still trying to figure things out, as she rocked against Gnath’s paw. Earlier Gnath had mentioned that she trusted Erin not to hurt her so that seemed likely.

Gnath smiled, “I wouldn’t do it in a way that would hurt you, not when I knew you’d be smaller than me. I just didn’t expect this much smaller. This is really what you like?”

“It’s very good,” Erin smiled back at her, finding the beastwoman’s concern endearing, “Now let me do the same for you.”

Her hands went to move Gnath’s robes out of the way only for her to freeze at what she thought she felt.

“Gnath, what is…?”

“You are very different,” Gnath laughed nervously, grabbing her robes and lifting them.

The anatomy revealed was utterly horrifying.

She’d been right about Gnath being hairless. There was no fur past her navel, or down her thighs, nothing to conceal the obscene appendage.

The beastwoman huffed loudly and Erin realized that she was staring openmouthed at the anatomy between Gnath’s legs. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once. Gnath was clearly a woman, but at the same time no woman should have had something like _that._ No human woman at least, but she didn’t think it was common to beastfolk either. Erin didn’t know anything about hyenas, which, according to Quillian, Gnath resembled, so there was that. Perhaps for her kind this was normal. If that were the case it went a long way towards explaining Gnath’s shock at seeing Erin’s sex.

“Very different,” Gnath repeated, stroking the anatomy between her legs, an almost masculine looking appendage, but it wasn’t. Gnath was a woman, there was no questioning that, “I think you need to explain to me because…”

Her expression went from puzzled to mildly nervous as she glanced down between Erin’s legs.

Gnath was, understandably, as nervous about the whole situation as she was and Erin realized that that if she wanted to she could back out of their encounter at any time and the beastwoman wouldn’t hold it against her, but she couldn’t bring herself to. There was no telling when, if ever, she’d get a chance like this again.

“Let’s go to the bed,” Erin suggested, standing up, “You can lay down and…”

“If you think that’s best,” Gnath sounded skeptical, but did as she suggested.

Awkwardly the beastwoman lay back on the bed and stroked the intimidating anatomy between her legs, never taking her eyes off Erin.

Erin sat down on the edge of the bed and cautiously ran a finger down Gnath’s length before taking it in her hand. It wasn’t at all what she had expected, the dark skin was soft and smooth and the appendage itself wasn’t as hard as she had assumed. If she were to follow through with things it probably wouldn’t hurt, especially if Gnath was gentle.

“We’ll have to be careful,” Erin said, still not quite sure how to go about things. Before joining the Cult of the Silver Huntress she had been with men before and, though she hadn’t found any pleasure in the experience, she knew what to do. Gnath was different though, and there was no telling how this worked for her kind.

Shifting position she straddled Gnath causing the beastwoman’s eyes to go wide.

“How does it work this way?” The beastwoman tilted her head slightly, trying to get a better look at things as Erin moved up slightly to get into a better position.

“You’ll see,” Erin reassured, surprised at Gnath’s apprehension. She could understand it though, given how different their respective anatomies were. How was this even supposed to work for Gnath’s kind? Try as she might Erin couldn’t imagine the mechanics of it, not that she particularly wanted to. Unlike some, she had no interest in how those things worked for other races. Gnath was different, this was about mutual respect and companionship.

She placed her hands on Gnath’s shoulders, running them through the thick, sand colored fur there. Gnath’s kind weren’t graceful or elegant like some of the races of beastfolk, in fact she was downright ugly, somehow managing to combine the worst aspects of human and canine with an almost bearish cast to her face, but there was more to her than her appearance. She was genuinely curious about most things and tried her best to fit in with the group, going so far as to try and pickup what elven she could to manage better in Llisarthelen.

It was strange to see the beastwoman uncertain, teeth bared in a puzzled grin, ears pressed back as her eyes darted back and forth, and Erin had to fight the urge to pat her on the head like a dog.

Pushing the ridiculous thought from her mind, Erin lined herself up and slowly began to slide down onto Gnath. Her own nervousness at what she was doing made it difficult at first and she needed to ease her way down. On some level it felt like a violation of her pledge to the Silver Huntress, but the prohibition was against laying with men, not beings who outwardly resembled men. Gnath was a woman and a warrior and the Silver Huntress would know that.

Still, what they were doing felt vaguely taboo.

The beastwoman let out a gasp and tensed, clawed paws gripping the bedsheets, but otherwise remaining completely still, “How do you…This doesn’t hurt you?”

“No,” Erin fought back a laugh. She’d barely made it even halfway down Gnath’s length and the beastwoman wasn’t _that_ large, “Not at all, did you think it would?”

Gnath let out a huff of surprise as Erin slid the rest of the way down, “I didn’t know how this works for humans. I’d figured you’d be the same as us.”

And Erin had no idea how that was supposed to work. Again she thought back to Gnath’s mentioning that this was a gesture of trust. Was it typically painful for her kind?

“I’ll show you,” shifting her weight Erin began to slowly ease back up, not wanting to alarm the beastwoman.

Gnath watched with rapt attention, not daring to move as Erin slid up and down her length.

“This feels good,” Gnath said at last.

“Exactly,” Erin gave her a reassuring smile, “You can try thrusting if you want.”

Gnath’s ears stood straight up at that, “You’re sure?”

She nodded.

Apprehensively the beastwoman gave a few hesitant thrusts. She was being excessively careful, but with each time she grew a little more confident until with one particularly bold movement she hit some spot inside Erin.

At her gasp the beastwoman immediately froze.

“No, no,” Erin said quickly, “That didn’t hurt. Not at all. Keep going.”

Gnath did as told, gradually growing more at ease with the situation. A keen observer, it didn’t take her long to figure out what Erin liked and in no time at all each thrust was eliciting a gasp of pleasure.

As for Gnath herself, her expression was almost comical, eyes closed in concentration, mouth half open, tongue lolling out in an almost canine expression of pleasure.

“This is how it is for humans?” Gnath panted, clawed paws gripping the bedsheets, “Am I doing this right?”

Erin took one of Gnath’s paws and brought it to her chest, moaning as the rough pads of the beastwoman’s paws brushed against her breast.

“You’re doing right.”

“This feels good?” Gnath asked again, carefully taking Erin’s nipple between two blunt claws.

Erin’s response was to gasp and arch her back.

“You like it!” Gnath laughed.

The next thing she knew Gnath’s blunt muzzle was pressed against her chest, wide, tongue flicking back and forth across her nipple.

Erin’s fingers wove through braids and feathers, pressing Gnath against her, the beastwoman’s coarse fun tickling against her.

Teeth brushed against her skin as Gnath opened her mouth, the beastwoman’s surprisingly dexterous tongue curling around the underside of her breast.

Gnath thrust harder, a high-pitched whine coming from somewhere in the back of her throat.

Not wanting things to end so soon Erin pulled back, “Do you want to try another position?”

Gnath’s ears flicked, her muzzle leaving Erin’s chest, “Yes.”

Then after a moment’s thought, “How?”

“Is there something you want to try?” Erin offered. As much fun as it was to be the one leading things, she wondered what would happen if the beastwoman were to take charge. Though she was clearly enjoying herself, maybe there was something that she’d like more.

Gnath shook her head, “I don’t know what positions humans use. Show me one.”

Erin rolled off of Gnath and moved so that she was half on the bed, feet on the floor, “Try from behind. You’ll get a different angle.”

“I think I see how this works,” Gnath muttered softly to herself as she got up and came around behind Erin.

Placing her paws on Erin’s thighs, Gnath paused, bending down to look Erin over.

Shaking her head the beastwoman laughed, “You look so strange without fur or a tail, naked.”

“Is it really that silly to you?” Erin turned her head to smile at Gnath.

“Yes,” Gnath snickered, “And where you do have fur.”

After a few tries Gnath managed to line herself up properly and her member slid between the soft folds of Erin’s sex.

“It’s very pretty fur,” Gnath added in an afterthought, reaching to run her claws though Erin’s hair, “Humans have lovely fur, but yours is especially nice.”

She continued to play with Erin’s hair as she tested the new position. It allowed her to penetrate deeper, something she quickly realized. Her hands moved to Erin’s shoulders to better brace herself as she thrust.

The beastwoman growled like the animal she resembled, leaning down as she thrust into Erin.

This time when Erin gasped and moaned she didn’t hesitate, understanding that what she was doing was enjoyable for both of them.

The fur of Gnath’s chest rubbed against her back as the beastwoman pressed down on her, claws digging deep into the mattress on either side of Erin’s head. Gnath’s tail flicked and curled, brushing against her thighs as Gnath thrust harder and harder, determined to hit the spot that made Erin tense with pleasure.

Nuzzling her neck Gnath let out several harsh cough-like barks before arcing her neck and biting down on the bedsheets, muscles tensing so hard they seemed to vibrate as she pressed down harder and harder, her thrusts becoming short and erratic.

Her shrill whine, muffled by the mouthful of bedding, was the only indication she gave when her moment came.

Erin pressed back against her, close, but not yet there herself.

Gnath spat out the mouthful of sheets, “You didn’t…”

Erin shook her head and ground against Gnath.

“I know what to do,” growling softly Gnath pulled back, and before Erin could protest, the beastwoman flipped her over onto her back and was on her knees, muzzle buried between her legs.

Tongue working furiously Gnath lapped frantically at her, pressing and rubbing in all the right places.

Unable to help herself, Erin reached down and grabbed Gnath, first by the ears and then, when Gnath stopped and let out a sharp huff, by her mane. Growling Gnath continued to use her tongue, finding and focusing on Erin’s clit. The beastwoman mumbled something, but the words were lost to Erin.

Ever astute, Gnath knew what she was doing and before long Erin was writhing on the bed, pulling at Gnath’s braided mane to guide her, not that it was necessary.

Under Gnath’s ministrations Erin came almost painfully hard.

Gnath continued to lick, more gently now, carefully cleaning her.

When she finished Gnath leaned back, licking her muzzle, “Did I do right?”

“Yes,” Erin said, too tired and relaxed to sit up and look at her companion, “You were amazing.”

“Humans are different,” Gnath laughed, “In a fun way.”

Gnath’s differences were fun as well, though Erin wasn’t going to come out and say as much. She had never met a woman like Gnath before.

“Next time we fight we will fight more fiercely for what we have shared,” Gnath sighed contentedly, her words taking on the tone of something repeated many times, a comforting ritual, “We have been together as women and warriors, in the joy of battle and the trust of each other.”

After speaking Gnath let out another sigh and began to gather her clothing.

“You don’t need to get dressed and leave yet,” Erin offered.

“The night is cool,” Gnath nodded with a smile, “We can keep each other warm.”

Erin didn’t agree with her about the temperature, but the lands Gnath came from were supposedly scorching hot and the beastwoman frequently commented on the temperature.

“That sounds wonderful,” Erin agreed, because even if Gnath was strange, the beastwoman was a loyal companion and friend.

And away from fellow members of her religion, Erin was tired of being lonely. It was something she felt the beastwoman could relate to.

**Author's Note:**

> The requester asked for a hyena-girl who was distinctly hyena like and said that they were okay with her having anatomy accurate to a hyena. I'm assuming that meant a spotted hyena because that's what I went with. Biology is weird, but it was fun to write.
> 
> Also, Gnath's weapon is based roughly on a Kpinga. They're quite interesting and quite hard to describe.


End file.
